Déjà vu
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: Justine and Tegs haven't seen each other since their goodbye, which was so sad! So three years later, Justine goes to Germany to ask how things have been and they can't help but be saddened and frustrated at the memory of their sad goodbye, will it be sweet second time round? Or will they always leave on a sad note? Find out in this emotional fanfic! ENJOY AND REVIEW!:):):)


**Enjoy and Review!:)**

Justine walked out the house. The previous conversation was still in her mind. Her parents were yelling at her. She still didn't know why.

" _You need to figure out your next move Justine!" yelled her mother._

" _You have o do something!" screamed her father._

" _You did great in school but since then you've been useless, lay of the gap year and just move ahead!"yelled her mother._

She had been a bit distant lately. She didn't know why either. Justine just headed into town. She sat down in a café. She ordered a coffee and when it arrived she warmed her hands. Something was trying to be triggered in her mind. Maybe the same answer to why she was so distant. It felt like there was something missing. But she only recently felt that. The coffee wasn't helping so she hurriedly finished it and marched out the café. She headed for the park and sat on a bench. There was no way she was going to head home yet because she wanted her parents to cool off. Without noticing a single tear escaped Justine's eye and slipped down her cheek.

What? Why am I crying for? She thought to her self. Then something, a memory hit her.

She was sitting in a café, about eleven with someone. They were discussing something. Who was that? A thought struck her mind.

Tegs! She thought, her best friend from her start at Grange Hill. Maybe something more even.

She now remembered the cheeky boy. She remembered that she did like him. She remembered that the café she sat in earlier was the same as she sat in often with him. She also began to remember where their friendship all went wrong; it was about her ex-boyfriend Andy. Tegs was clearly jealous, but he would _never_ admit it. They had never quite been the same again. She remembered their laughs. She remembered the last time she saw him. It was during a over-18 party where she last saw him. He couldn't get in he said. The bouncer thought he was a kid, but they were the same age and she went in, he said it was because he still looked clearly like a kid and she looked all grown up. He then told her that he was going to Germany. The talked more. And just as he was about to go he leaned in closer to her.

Was he going to kiss her? The thought felt strange, Tegs, kiss her? But he was Tegs so he just walked away, leaving an eerie silence behind him. She then remembered running after him. And crying after. She loved him, mostly as a friend, best friends. She'd never of admitted it, but she did. They had been best of friends when they started out at Grange Hill and had bearly had a proper goodbye. Suddenly, a bizarre thought crossed her mind, she grinned and the tears dried.

"Ok parents you wanted me to do something? I'm going travelling!" she said.

Tegs had given Justine the address of his new German house; it was in Germany's capital, Berlin. But their was no way of knowing at that point in time if he still lived their. He left for Germany three years ago so the chances of him living in the same building were slim.

When Justine arrived she payed for the hotel and dropped of her stuff. It was lucky she learnt German in Grange Hill. As she was walking along Oberbaum Bridge she felt on top of the world.

She was literally countries away from her nagging parents and the feel of independence filled her body. It was afternoon and it was quite chilly, she wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. Luckily, she had come prepared and was wearing a long, thick beige coat with a furry hood which was pulled on top of her head and the black wool hat she was wearing. Although locks of her blonde hair still were visible under the gear.

She was also wearing jeans and almost knee length boots with fluffy socks under them. She was also wearing a black wool scarf and gloves that matched her hat. She took the scrap paper with the address on it out of her pocket. She knew where she needed to go.

For what seemed like ages against the cool wind she finally reached the house, by then her nose was bright red. She knocked on the golden knocker.

A women dressed as a maid answered.

 _Now or Never_. She thought.

"Guten targ, ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Ratcliffes, sie hier leben noch?"said Justine.

 _Translated as…Hello, I'm looking for the Ratcliffes, do they still live here?_

The women shook her head and gave an apologetic look before closing the door.

Justine was crestfallen.

Ten minutes later Justine was leaning against Oberbaum bridge just staring at the view. Their was no chance she'd find him now, she was going to have to leave tomorrow as she couldn't' afford to stay longer. Small delicate flakes of snow landed against her.

 _Germany is beautiful._ She thought

Just as she was staring at a flake she'd caught on her palm she noticed a recognisable face. It was Tegs! He was buying a paper from a bridge stand a distance away. She could talk to him!

He had changed though. It had been three years and he had grown to be a bit taller than her, which was strange as she had always been taller. She wondered what his reaction would be. Will he be happy? Or sad? Maybe even annoyed that it took this long to talk. Whatever she had came to say hi and that's what she was going to do.

They had both recently turned eighteen and they hadn't seen each other since they were fourteen. It was going to be weird, that's for sure.

Justine approached Tegs slowly. He still hadn't spotted her and maybe he wouldn't recognise her.

Just as she was three meters away he looked up and saw her.

"Justine?" he asked, bewildered.

"Hi Tegs, long time no see." She said.

He walked next to her.

"Fancy a walk?" he asked. She nodded.

They then strolled silently on the bridge. Until Tegs thought he'd break the silence.

"So, what brings you to Germany?" he asked.

"Honestly, who knows? I haven't been doing much since after school and I thought about the days when we were friends and I thought why not come here to see you as I haven't really kept in touch." said Justine. Tegs smirked.

"So you do know." He said. Justine laughed.

"You've changed." Said Justine.

"I've grown taller, thank god, but I'm pretty much the same otherwise." Said Tegs.

"I didn't mind you shorter than me and it was only three years ago." Said Justine.

"Anything interesting happen after I left?" he asked.

"Loads, it is Grange Hill there is always something going on, made me pretty busy." Said Justine.

They were leaning on the edge of the bridge now, gazing at the river.

"Not much happened here." He said. Justine sighed.

"The way you left was typical Tegs." Said Justine.

"What do you mean." She said.

"I mean, you just left, no goodbyes nothing." Said Justine.

"I said goodbye to you, didn't I." said Tegs. Their voices were getting louder and they were both getting angry and frustrated.

"It was last minute and unexpected and horrible, you just said I'm leaving bam next day no more you." said Justine, annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry that are farewell wasn't heartfelt! But I didn't know if we were still friends!" yelled Tegs.

"Of course we were! Are, still." Yelled Justine. They both let out deep breaths to calm down. Justine had light tears but she hated looking weak so she brushed them aside.

"Don't you understand? We were best friends! And to suddenly leave without notice was, is uncalled for!" said Justine.

"Sorry about that but it was three years ago." Said Tegs.

"It feels like yesterday." Said Justine.

"Yeah it does." Said Tegs. They both looked at the sky and recalled the memory.

"We didn't say goodbye properly." Said Justine. Tegs nodded.

"Your right we didn't especially because I always care.." he stopped mid speech and turned to look at Justine, she looked shocked. A single tear drizzled down her red cheeks.

"I cared too." Said Justine.

"Still do." Said Tegs.

"Me too." Said Justine.

They looked at each other. They were both unsure. But their eyes had so much intensity it was a wonder they didn't look away.

Strangely, things began to pick up where they left off and Tegs leaned forward. Justine just stared not moving. He stopped like before and looked at the ground, he moved back and looked up.

"You did that last time too." Whispered Justine.

"Déjà vu." Said Tegs.

"This time, we aren't going to go, we'll see it through." Said Justine.

"Agreed." Said Tegs.

"Agreed." Said Justine.

Neither one of them knew what the future would bring. They weren't at all sure how their friendship stood, but as they didn't want to relive painful past events they were determined to see the future through. Together or not, they had no idea.

 **Completed Fanfic with a cliffhanger makes it more interesting! If you liked it please review and feel free to read some of my other stories!:):):)**


End file.
